


Carrots

by Kangarooney



Series: Reasons Why Merlin Really Deserves a Day Off [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: 411 words, Annoyed Arthur, Arthur - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin does deserve a day off, Modern AU, Sad Merlin, and his apparent love for pop tarts, at night, basically i saw this prompt and wrote this really late, bros, but this fic is more for arthur, herd of unicorns to his home and now he has to deal with merlin, his ancient wizard friend just brought a, mention of Gwen, mention of unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarooney/pseuds/Kangarooney
Summary: From a dialogue prompt on figment.com:“I see you’ve put aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public.”





	Carrots

“Oh my gosh, they have _Pop Tarts_!” Merlin squealed loudly, running down the cereal aisle to a colorful section. Arthur stared at Merlin as he continued to gaze in awe at the selection in front of him. He turned and stared at Arthur ecstatically. “PopTarts, Arthur!”

“I see you’ve put aside this special time to humiliate yourself in public.” Arthur deadpanned, glaring at the stupidly-staring shoppers, oblivious to his irritation.

Merlin ignored him and went back to staring at the shelves. “Arthur, there are so many choices. How do I _choose_?”

“Merlin, you’re a twelve-hundred-year-old wizard, I highly doubt deciding a pastry flavor should be the ultimate kryptonite to your– What are you doing?”

“I cannot possibly decide between all of these decisions, _Arthur_.” Merlin replied as if he – _he_ – was the stupid one. “So I’m taking every single flavor!” Arthur gave him a you-can’t-be-serious-and-how-didn’t-I-see-this-coming look. “What?” Merlin paused with another armload of boxes he was about to drop in the cart.

“Merlin, there are twenty-five different flavors, each box has six in it, and they cost three-dollars and thirty-six cents apiece; I am not buying you one-hundred-fifty toaster pastries for eighty-four dollars. Choose three boxes and be done with it.”

“But _Ar_ thur!” Merlin whined, making Arthur wonder how the man had managed to survive for so long since the fall of Camelot, when the warlock was clearly barely a child in mind.

“Enough. I am going to get what we need to feed myself and Guinevere for the rest of the week while we figure out what to do with the herd of unicorns you brought with you. If you haven’t chosen your three choices by the time I am checking out, then you’re not getting any.” With that, Arthur turned away from the pouting child and went about his business.

Later when Arthur met a glum Merlin by the checkout line he saw that instead of carrying three boxes of the acclaimed Pop Tarts as ordered, he was hauling a cart full of every single carrot product on shelves, no doubt. When Merlin saw Arthur’s widened eyes, he shrugged his shoulder and muttered about the unicorns needing treats because the grass at Arthur’s was poorly cared for and their health was more important than Merlin’s happiness anyway so what were they waiting for? They should go check out.

The carrot bill rang up to be two-hundred-three dollars and sixty-three cents.

Arthur should have just bought Merlin the pastries.


End file.
